RF communication apparatus have found widespread use in both consumer and commercial applications. For example, cellular or mobile telephones, widely used across the globe, include RF circuitry. The RF circuitry is rather sophisticated, as it often meets the specifications for more than one communication protocol or standard, for example, 2G and 3G. As a result, the RF circuitry often has to meet competing specifications and performance criteria.